As a result of economic activity of a man the amount of main fossil (coal, oil, natural gas) energy sources of the earth gradually decreases. Also there is a problem of their production cost and delivery to customers, contamination of environment and the greenhouse effect due to their use. Therefore it is necessary to use alternative energy sources and generate, as a result, electric power. Currently there are solar, wind, geothermal, tidal power stations.
Wind-power stations—Windmills have been widely used at present. A tower is set up on a land area and at the top of the tower there is a generator which is connected via an axis to a propeller. Under the effect of the wind flow the propeller rotates and it activates the generator rotor. Thus electric power is generated. Wind-power stations—windmills possess a number of drawbacks. Thus, for instance, a heavy generator together with a propeller is placed on the top of the tower and when the propeller and the generator rotor rotate the structure is influenced by vibration and air flow turbulence. To increase stability, safety and long life of the wind-power station the tower should be made of special high-strength materials and be placed on a reliable foundation. Also due to the fact that main assemblies and parts are mounted on the top of the tower their current service and maintenance is difficult and expensive. Thus wind-power stations—windmills are low effective, have high cost in construction and are expensive in service and maintenance. To make a more effective wind-power station some structures of this kind have been projected and patented in which carriages with a rigid sail move by the wind along a closed-loop track.
See U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,684, in which a closed-loop oval track positioned at the same height level. Multiple wheeled support structures move along the track. At each wheeled support structure there is a vertical sail (wing) which rotates freely around a vertical axis and an electric generator connected to the wheel axis and designed to generate electricity when said wheeled support structures move along said track.
See U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,911, in which a closed-loop oval track positioned at the same height level. A plurality of carriages designed to move along the track. An electric generator designed to generate electricity when said carriages move along said track. Each carriage includes a sail (wing) as well as a sensor and controller systems designed for automatic control of said sail (wing) when said carriage move along said track.